Home Sweet Home
by Miko Angel
Summary: AU 'She’d be spending the next twelve months of her life with this irritating jerk. What... fun.' Inu x Kag
1. How we met

Title: Home Sweet Home  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Type: Alternate Universe (AU)  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
Full Summary: Kagome moves in with a friend of her mother's. She ends up splitting a room with the youngest son of the family named InuYasha. A foul-mouthed, overconfident, arrogant senior at her new school. At first they have a I-hate-You relationship, but many things happen to change that...  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome slumped in her seat at WacDonalds, sipping her drink through the red and white straw. Her eyes were half closed in melancholy as she looking ahead of her with glazed eyes. The people before her in the booth, unnerved by the girl's unblinking stare, slowly inched out of their seat like they were afraid she would attack them cackling "Come back my pretties!" before bolting to seats across the diner.  
  
She didn't even notice.  
  
'This sucks...' She moaned inside her head. Her family was practically forcing her to attend some high class school called 'Nigoku High' even though it was her senior year.  
  
That wasn't even the worse part though.  
  
The school was all the way on the other side of Tokyo, and her family had already arranged her to spend a whole year with 'a friend of her mother' that she couldn't remember ever meeting. When they had finally told her last night, they left no room whatsoever for arguments on not going. It was horrible. Now, in just one week she was being shipped off like cattle to the highest bidder. She felt pitiful and 'unworthy' of the honor... yeah right.  
  
With one last slurp from her drink, she slapped down her money for the tab and left, mind filled with thoughts of the next dreadful year.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha let out a loud yawn as he climbed up the steps to his room. He had fell asleep on the couch last night watching some horror movie that wasn't scary whatsoever. It was pitiful, he knew that. Spending a Friday night alone, when he could have been getting laid instead by any number of his fan club groupies. Oh well, he thought, no loss really. All he wanted to do now, was collapse on to his bed and sleep the rest of the day away. However, as he walked through his doorway, he froze at the sight before him.  
  
"M-Mom.. what the hell are you doing?!?!" He stuttered.  
  
She looked up at him, a smile on her face as she smoothed the sheets of the bed in one swipe to perfection.  
  
"Good Morning honey, I'm just fixing up the house for our guest. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Guest? What guest?!" He asked panicked as he glanced around his beloved room. One half was completely as he left it-- things piled and crammed everywhere, his unmade bed shoved in the corner. The other half, however, was spotless clean. A complete bed had been set up in the corner, where his mother was tidying up the sheets as he took it all in. "And what are you doing to my room?!"  
  
She sighed, sending him a weary glare.  
  
"Inuyasha weren't you paying attention last night at all? I told you everything that would going on. Our guest will be sleeping in your room while she is here."  
  
"No." He answered bluntly, a pout evident on his face. "I wish I had though..."  
  
She stood and wiped her hands on her apron, as she spoke.  
  
"Well, an old friend of mine is letting her daughter spend the year with us in order to attend your school. Like I told you before."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of 'daughter.' A high school girl would be spending a entire year sharing his room? Maybe this trail of events had a upside to it after all...  
  
"Do you have a picture of her?" He asked slowly, so as not to be suspicious.  
  
Her mother sighed sadly, shaking her head.  
  
"No. Her mother, Akira, tells me Kagome doesn't like her picture being taken. She is very photo sensitive it seems. I haven't even seen Kagome since she was six, and she's probably changed a lot over the years. I can't wait to see her again..."  
  
Inuyasha deflated almost immediately. Great, teenage girls only had one reason for not letting their pictures not to be seen; they were unappealing. (A/N: Not true!!!!)  
  
In other words, this total year was going to be rotten.  
  
~*~  
  
Week later...  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, dear, I'm going to go pick something up at the grocery store real quick. If anyone comes to the door, answer it. It could be Kagome." His mother told him before shutting the front door. Inuyasha rolled over on the couch with a snore, never hearing a word she said.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome trudged up the sidewalk to her new 'home.' Looking over her shoulder at the fading Taxi, she pouted.  
  
There goes my last hope...  
  
With a sigh, she straighten her shoulders and stepped determinedly to the front door. 'I can do this!' She chided herself. With a big intake of air, she knocked on the door, and waited for it to open, as she smiled optimistically.  
  
No answer.  
  
She frowned slightly and knocked again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Right eye twitching in annoyance, she knocked louder on the wood. Checking her slip of paper in her hand, and made sure it was the right address.  
  
No answer again.  
  
Hitting the door forcefully she restrained herself from growling, as she called "Anybody home?"  
  
"We don't want to buy what ever you have! Go away!" A rude male voice abruptly bellowed from inside. She took a step back appalled.  
  
'Go away? Go away?!' She screamed violently inside her mind 'What the hell do you think I want to do right now?! Beg on your lawn to please be let inside your humble home?! I want to go home, but nooooo!! I was dragged all the way out here for some stupid school!!'  
  
Biting back her many rude retorts, she knocked the door again as hard as she could manage.  
  
Finally they door swung open and she came face to bare chest with a man growling,  
  
"G-o A-w-a-y already!"  
  
Her lips pursed together in anger, containing a blush at his state of undress, as she turned her eyes upwards to make eye contact with two beautiful amber eyes. Holding up the paper for him to see she ground out  
  
"Is this the right address or not?!"  
  
He glanced at it, arms crossing over his chest while leaning on the doorway, as he examined her in a tedious fashion.  
  
"What's it to you, wench?"  
  
Praying for patience under her breath she asked again.  
  
"Is. This. The. Right. Address."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Kagome slammed her head in to the palm of her hand as she groaned.  
  
"Great. Just.... Wonderful."  
  
She'd be spending the next twelve months of her life with this irritating jerk. What... fun.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked, smirking at her, oblivious to her current thoughts.  
  
She met his gaze in displeasure as she held her hand out in greetings.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Your new house guest for the year." She stated.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, 'tis a shame. Another story.. lol, Oh well I've been wanted to attempt a Inu/Kag for a while now, I guess I finally found the inspiration for it..! (Thanks to my wacky, slight crazy dream I had to fuel it.) Anyways, hope any one who is reading this enjoys! (I was cracking up so hard writing it, my family is trying to find a good mental asylum to put me in by now.. must run!) Well, may this story bring merriment to all! lol (^_^)  
  
Tell me how you like it please!!  
  
Bye!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	2. Wink Wink

~*~  
  
Inuyasha inspected the young woman before him with a professional eye. Nice form, cute face, soft curves perfect for---  
  
Before his thoughts could get too carried away, he saw her stick her hand out in a an offer of greeting as she clearly declared with a forced smile  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Your new house guest for the year."  
  
He shook the proposed hand in somewhat of a flabbergasted manner as he told her his name. He had firmly been believing the new 'house guest' was going to be some ugly, annoyingly smart girl that would be stealing his underwear the whole year for part of her worshipping Inuyasha shrine. Basically like almost every girl he had ever met or knew. He hadn't been expecting this.. stunning woman. However he still had hopes she would worship him; easier to bed her in the end. Getting his composure back, he gave her a handsome grin and beckoned her inside.  
  
She gave him a suspicious look before stepping through the threshold in to the humble home. He kicked the door shut and walked past her heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want something to drink? Water? Pop? or maybe beer is more to your taste?" He called, smirking at her while stating the last part. She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Just Pop please."  
  
He nodded and pulled two aluminum cans from the refrigerator. Walking back in to the room he tossed one of them to her. To his surprise she actually caught it with her free hand since the other was still holding some of her luggage.  
  
"Nice catch." He praised, popping open his own can and taking a swig.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome replied confidently, sipping hers can before casting a look about the house curiously before turning back to him with her brows knitted together.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" He collapsed down on the couch as he spoke, looking up at her through half lidded eyes. No, he assured himself, this girl wouldn't take much wooing at all. He gave her a week at most before she was helplessly in love with him. He could already see the fire of passion in her eyes as she looked down at him. 'Here she goes' He thought smirking 'She's going to tell me how good looking I am and how she didn't expect it and---'  
  
"Where's your mom?"  
  
Or she was going to ask that.  
  
"She had to go pick something up. I take it she wasn't expecting you so early... Kagome." He said her name with a playful wink meant to make any girl swoon.  
  
~*~  
  
'Did he just wink at me? He did!' Kagome thought in disbelief. She could see confidence and arrogance shining in those undeniable magnificent gold eyes, and she frowned. Deciding to play it safe until his mother got home, she decided to play it off. Schooling an innocent expression on to her face she asked him  
  
"Um. Inuyasha.. Is there something in your eye?"  
  
She watched in veiled amusement at the incredulous look he was sending her. Priceless, absolutely priceless. Although she probably sounded very dense for the comment to him, it was worth it.  
  
"No.. I'm fine.." He said "I guess you can't have them good looking AND smart..." Kagome just barely caught the last part muttered under his breath and glared at him not knowing whether to feel complimented or insulted. She settled for the latter.  
  
With a small snort of irritation she asked curtly  
  
"May I look around?"  
  
"Be my guest..." He responded in silky smooth seductiveness.  
  
She bit back a frown of disgust as she set her things down on the floor and began walking around the room. Coming upon a small bookshelf with several picture frames settled upon it she picked a random one up. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried masking a giggle with a cough. She failed as it turned in to full blown laughter, the picture clasped tightly in her hands as her body shook in amusement.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha spun around almost immediately when he heard her laughter. Hurrying over to her, curious as to what she found so amusing, a grin covered his lips.  
  
"What's so funny? Let me see!" he asked.  
  
Kagome turned around a large smile on her face, a picture frame held to her chest. Inuyasha admitted she looked good when she was smiling but the devious twinkle in her eyes was unnerving.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She began in an adoring voice "I didn't know you were so adorable as a kid!" Right as she finished her words she held up the picture for him to see. His eyes widened in horror.  
  
It was a picture of him when he was about three years old. He was hugging a stuffed dog to his chest, sending a adoring smile to the camera. His silver hair was curled and in pigtails on either side of his head, done up in bows. All while dressed in... a... a pink dress.  
  
Faster then you could say 'Japan' he had snatched the picture from her, blushing like furious.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to laugh at your host?!" He growled, forgetting his seducing in order to resort to wishing he had a match to set the accursed photo on fire.  
  
She fell in to fits of laughter once again as she gasped out  
  
"I'm.. I'm sorry.. Inuyasha.. It was... just... so funny!! I... I couldn't help.. it..!" She wheezed the last part, leaning against the wall for support trying to get the image of the playboy in front of her with the same antics done unto him. Dress and all.  
  
More peals of laughter followed until she finally got herself under control again.  
  
"I truly am sorry.." She said, giving him a apologetic smile as she sat in one of the plush red chairs.  
  
He huffed from his place on the couch, the picture still in his hands. It almost looked like he was strangling the poor thing.  
  
Suddenly the noise of a door being unlocked caused both of their heads to swivel and look towards the door. A woman stepped through, a brown bag in her arm as she called  
  
"Inuyasha, sweetie, I'm home!"  
  
Kagome held in her snicker at the way he flinched at the word 'sweetie.'  
  
"Hey mom. Guess who came early?" He asked her. The woman shifted the bag from her line of sight and smiled in delight at the sight of the young woman standing to bow to her in greetings.  
  
"Oh Kagome! It's so good to see you again!"  
  
The girl blushed slightly but was still smiling dubiously.  
  
"It's good to see you again Mrs. Kazeaki."  
  
The older woman set her groceries on a nearby table to free her arms.  
  
"Oh please Kagome dear, just call me Kaoru."  
  
Kagome nodded as she was engulfed by the older woman's hug.  
  
"Okay..!"  
  
Pulling her away slightly, Kaoru looked Akito's daughter over. As a smile covered her face she commented "Ah.. you look exactly like your mother. Except for your eyes."  
  
Kagome blushed again but was laughing lightly.  
  
"Mom told me you'd say something like that!"  
  
"Well Akito knows me too well..!" She glanced down at the luggage then at her son. "Well Kagome why don't we show you your room. Inuyasha why don't you grab her things and carry them upstairs?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and followed the orders dutifully. Although a slight smirk decorated his face imagining the look on Kagome's face when she saw her 'room.' Or rather, half room.  
  
It was going to be perfect payback for laughing at his picture. He sniffed in hurt pride as they ascended the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome resisted the sudden impulse to groan. Glancing out of the corner or her eye, she caught Inuyasha smirking evilly at her.  
  
'Things just keep getting batter and better for me don't they?' She thought sarcastically as Kaoru showed her where everything was and she nodded dutifully. First I find out I'm going to a completely new school, living with a playboy, then I have to share a room with him?  
  
Well, at least they didn't have to share a bed... She reconciled herself with a small shudder. Now THAT would be unbearable.  
  
Giving her hostess a charming smile she thanked her.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Kagome." She laughed "Now, who's hungry? I just bought some things from the store to make some Oden..."  
  
Kagome's head immediately perked up at the mention of Oden.  
  
"I'm hungry!" She said excitedly.  
  
"All right. I'll start making it while you and Inuyasha get better acquainted." With that, she disappeared leaving Kagome alone with Inuyasha.  
  
"So..." He began. She turned to look at him lying sprawled on his bed, trying to keep the smirk from his face "How do you like your new sleeping arrangements?"  
  
"They are..." He turned to her, waiting for her to say one of the more redeemable verbs such as 'wonderful' or 'great' instead it was a sardonic ".. livable."  
  
He nearly fell off the bed while she grinned at him.  
  
"'Livable?!' Don't tell me you aren't the least bit excited about sharing a room with me!" He nearly shouted  
  
Her arms crossed over her chest and she took a defensive position all while grinning.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I can't believe it!" He growled "Of all the girls it could have been, I get to spend a year with a woman completely un-attracted to the male gender...!"  
  
Kagome took offense to that.  
  
"Hey! I only like guys thank-you-very-much!! And just because I don't happen to like you in particular doesn't mean I don't like the whole male race!!"  
  
"Could have fooled me!" He seethed "Your as dense as a rock I don't see how- -!"  
  
"I am NOT dense! I just chose not to acknowledge you hitting on me!!"  
  
"Wait! That means you were just playing with me the whole time?!" He yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, finally he gets it!" She cried in exasperation "It took you long enough!!"  
  
"I should---!" He began but a strict voice called from downstairs  
  
"Don't make me come up there you two!"  
  
They glared at each other, pouting on their respective beds.  
  
"This is your fault." They said in unison. With a snort of ignorance from both of them, they continued glaring at each other not blinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Hehehe.... and the victory points are tallied!  
  
Inuyasha - 3rd  
  
Kagome - 2nd  
  
Inu's Mom - VICTOR!  
  
Oh that was great... we still haven't reach the scenario that was my dream but I hope I get to write it soon! (*_*) Oh, forgot to put this in the first chapter: I Don't own Inuyasha!!  
  
Anyways thanks for the reviews! (8 of them on the first day! *_* Isn't that amazing!?)  
  
Responses:  
  
Y12blue12 - Aw... Thanks! I feel special now! (^.^) and thank you! you were the first one to review me!! *hands over a cookie*  
  
Lord Aries Greymon - *laughs* Yeah it was the greatest dream, I woke up laughing...! I can't wait to actually write that particular scene containing it..! *does happy dance* Glad you like it and I always love your reviews!!(which means you DON'T suck at it!!!!)  
  
Deadly Thorm - Thank you! and does this count as a soon update? ehehe....  
  
DizzyDragon - I know I love the same plots based on rooming/hausing together.. they are always so funny. To waking up awkwardly to beating the crap out them in horror! *snickers at the thought of Inu getting pulverised* And i will continue! *salutes*  
  
Pietersite - Thank you! I'm trying the pairing out for myself so I can only hope it turns out alright!  
  
Lavender Valentine - Thanks! I try! (-^.^-)  
  
DumbAssPunk - *watches the war while laughing* Sorry but I'm siding with VaSr! I'd drool too at a shirtless Inuyasha...! *starts drooling at thought* Ah...*blushes* ANYWAYS... thank you for the review(don't kill her Eddi! Nooo!!! eh. oh well...! Gah, just kidding!)  
  
Leina - Thank you for the help! *bows gratefully* All advice given is greatly helpful and needed! I look forward to help in the future as well while I try improving what I can! (^_^)  
  
Once again, thank you all! Well, until next time ne?  
  
Bye! (R & R!!)  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	3. Late Night Western

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair one last time to smooth it out as she walked down the hallway. She was dressed in her usual sleep attire; Black drawstring pants and a red string- strap top. Nothing out of the ordinary or, Kagome's eyes darkened in anger, enjoyable to her playboy roommate.  
  
The whole night all that jerk had done to her were either two things, try to seduce her or argue with her. She had to physically hold herself back from slapping him SEVERAL times. Forcing down the intense need to scream and pull out her hair, she settled for groaning in despair.  
  
'Either everyone just hates me, or I just really pissed off the wrong god sometime during my lifetime...' She thought as she stepped in to her new "room."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't in there yet, and she sighed in relief as she plummeted on to her small bed.  
  
'Soft...' Was her first coherent thought, while snuggling in to her pillow. 'Definitely good...'  
  
Turning over on to her back, she rested her forearm across her forehead. Closing her eyes, she tried reviewing her current situation.  
  
Exactly one week ago, she was forced by her family to go live with Kaoru for a year to attend a new school. Not too bad. Then, she meets her oh-so- annoying son Inuyasha and has to share a room with him. That was unhealthy for her own state of mind but habitable nonetheless. In less then three days she starts her new high school... with Inuyasha. That was just plain cruel.  
  
Kagome shuddered. She didn't even want to IMAGINE what Inuyasha would try to pull when not under the watchful eye of his mother. Even worse, around his friends. Already noticing how big Inuyasha's ego was, that wasn't good for her. Whatsoever. If she thought it was bad now... She shuddered again, wishing she could just go back home and not deal with the likes of him ever again.  
  
She knew it was only wishful thinking though. She had to stay.  
  
Just at that moment she heard a low whistle from the door and peeked out from under her arm to look at who it was.  
  
Inuyasha was leaning against the doorway giving her a approving look.  
  
"Nice Higurashi. I half expected you to be wearing footy pajamas."  
  
"Hmmm... and I half expected you to actually have a brain. My mistake." She retorted sweetly. He glowered at her while stomping to the side of her bed and hovering over her with a penetrating glare.  
  
"You're such a bitch you know that?!" He growled.  
  
"And YOUR such a inconsiderate jerk."  
  
"Ohhh, what a good comeback..." He mocked with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Was I supposed to give you a comeback? Here I thought we were just things out in to the open..." Kagome swung her feet to ground and stood up matching his glare at eye level. Or, as close as she could get to it, craning her head up slightly. His growl returned. It reverberated through out his entire body, sounding almost inhumanly. She fought off the need to shiver in alarm as she continued. "Well, here's one Inuyasha. I think you a low down, creepy excuse for a male being who carries no ideals or respect for anyone besides his deliria that every girl wants him and his 'body.' Puh-lease buddy, the world revolves around the sun. Not you."  
  
"Watch it wench...!"  
  
"Or what." She taunted, eyes glinting in anger. His eyes narrowed to golden slits and she saw the definite spark of a idea shining in them.  
  
"Or..." His hand reached up and grasped her chin. She tried yanking it away, but his hold was firm. A triumphant smirk was playing on his lips as he finished his threat "..I'll be forced to kiss you in front of the whole school on Monday."  
  
Her eyes widened before her brows crashed down in rage. Anger washed throughout the blue irises as she hissed out,  
  
"Inuyasha if you even -attempt- to kiss me, I will make sure you'll never EVER have kids."  
  
"I'd like to see you try and hurt me." He provoked, releasing her from his hold. She brought her hands up and pushed his chest roughly away, sending him falling on to his bed. His eyes connected with hers as she stood over him. Her fists were clenched at her sides as she heatedly enlighten him.  
  
"Inuyasha you want to know what I think?! I think you should get over yourself. Oh, and get a frickin' life while your at it!!!"  
  
With a spin of her heel, she stomped over to her bed and crawled under the covers. Giving him one last glare, she reached up and flicked off her lamp, casting the room in to darkness while turning her back to him. She stared at the wall in front of her, tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.  
  
'Why her?!' She thought furiously 'Why was she so cursed with such bad luck?!'  
  
She listened as Inuyasha shifted, the creaking and groaning of the bed filling the small room. Their beds were only a few feet apart and if they had any desire to, they could reach and touch the others bed with ease. Cotton against cotton slid against each other and she figured it was the covers being moved to a more comfortable position around him.  
  
The sleepiness she had felt moments before was gone and was replaced by alertness. Every sound throughout the quiet house was distinguishable to her as she heard Inuyasha's quick breathing telling her he was still as wide awake as herself. Wind was beating gently against the window pane, and the ticking of her alarm clock was almost deafening. Slowly, as what seemed hours passed by but was really no longer then a few minutes, her anger and frustration ebbed to a dull throb at the back of her head. Trying to blink away her remaining tears, she sniffled slightly.  
  
"Are you crying?" A male voice whispered, it was soft but exasperated at the same time. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"No." She lied, shifting in her bed to move closer to the wall.  
  
An annoyed sigh was released by him as the sound of feet landing on the ground was made. The lamp switched on. Kagome pulled the covers over her head and began wiping the salty water away with her hand. She saw a broad shadow being cast by a form leaning over her. Inuyasha. A tugging hand pulled at the blankets, trying to take them from her grip. She tightened her hold on them, as she slunked further away from the pillow.  
  
"Damn it Kagome, let go...!" He commanded, his voice still low.  
  
"Why should I?" She asked, trying to bring back some anger she had at him but it wouldn't come. Her voice sounded puny even to her, she winced. Damn it, She hated feeling weak...!  
  
Another, softer sigh came from him. A weight suddenly pressed on to the side of her bed, next to her suddenly rigid back.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha?" She whispered, a indignant tone residing under it.  
  
"I hate it when girls cry. So until you stop being such a wuss, I'm staying right here." He declared, and she watched his shadow on the wall turn its nose up haughtily. She frowned, a faint blush crossing her cheeks.  
  
"Get off my bed..!" She ordered, still not moving.  
  
"No."  
  
"Inuyasha..." She warned.  
  
"I'm not moving no matter what you say. Until you stop your sniveling, I ain't moving."  
  
Kagome giggled before she could stop herself.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked, confusion in his tones.  
  
"You sounded like some cowboy," She explained before deepened her voice, making a poor imitation of him "'Stop your sniveling, I ain't moving.'"  
  
She couldn't see it, but a smile twisted on his lips as he demanded in a rough impersonation,  
  
"Are you mocking lil' lady...? If ye are I'll tan yer hide..!"  
  
More giggles erupted from her as she begged,  
  
"Oh please, sheriff Inuyasha, don't do that to me! Please, forgive this girl of her sarcasm! I shall never do it again!!"  
  
He snorted,  
  
"I shall forgive ya this once ma'am. Do it again an' its tannin' time for ya.."  
  
Her giggles were turning in to laughter, as she tried smothering it with her hands. Inuyasha used this to his advantage to yank the covers down. A gasp escaped her as she whipped her head to look up at him.  
  
He grinned victoriously to her, examining her slightly red eyes but no trace of tears.  
  
"Inuyasha---" Kagome began but he cut her off.  
  
"I don't want to come over here again so don't cry anymore." He instructed with a condescending air, while standing up. She gawked at his back for a moment before shutting her mouth.  
  
Realization dawned on her.  
  
'He... he was trying to cheer me up...'  
  
She pulled the covers back up to her chin as flopped on to her side.. away from the wall. On his own bed, he flipped on to his side and reached to turn off the light. He noticed two blue eyes studying him.  
  
"What?" He asked, arm poised before the switch.  
  
"I still think your a jerk." She informed him. He smirked.  
  
"And I still think you a bitch and eventually going to get laid by me."  
  
He watched it satisfaction as her eyes widened in horror at his last words.  
  
"Inuyasha what the hell di----?!" She began but he turned out the light saying evenly  
  
"Good night Kagome."  
  
A snort was all he got in return as he turned on to his back, eyes closing in good humor. Plans started forming inside his head for the unaware girl glaring at him through the dark.  
  
~*~  
  
Alrightly then, how was that chapter? Good I hope! While writing I kept on getting the mental image of Inuyasha in a cowboy outfit riding one of those horsey toys. You know, the ones with a stuffed animal horsey head on a stick for a body, while little boys ride around on them? He was riding one of those.*snickers* Anyways, I had another freaky dream last night (not story material though) In it I was eating takeout with Naraku... (O_o) Scary ne?  
  
Was I ever glad I was the only one home while writing this chapter...! My sides still hurt from my laughing....! Oh, and guess what!!!! I finally get to put my favorite part of my dream (the one that inspired this story) is the next chapter..! (*_*) I think it's hilarious, but others might not. But here is a hit:  
  
It has something to do with Inuyasha, Kagome, and a bananna. . . . . . (And, no, it is nothing dirty to those with perverted minds..! tsk tsk...!)  
  
Anyways, this story has been posted since last Friday and I have 26 reviews already!!! *cheers* And to answer those from last chapter:  
  
Skitzoflame - Not to the school part yet, but I hoped you liked what I just finished typing! (^_^;)  
  
Lucifer's Garden - Thank you! Hope you liked this chap!  
  
Tetsumi - This update wasn't exactly "quick" but it'll have to do right? (^_^)  
  
Kawaii-syaoran713 - I'm glad you found it funny! (tries very hard and I usually fail trying)  
  
EvilBunnies1 - Yes... moms are scary when they're angry *shudders* gaahhh!! But Inu's mom is a exception right? She's cool!( I hope..!) ( -__-;;)  
  
Deadly Thorn - Thankies! (^.^)  
  
DumbAssPunk - *imagines Inu in tutu and starts laughing very hard* Ahh... should we even add a tiara in to the mental picture..? And Eddi, I imagine people in funny outfits all the time! (Nothing better to do at school anyways..!) And don't blow her up! it's not nice! ("o")  
  
Saiyou-the-lover - Thank you for both reviews! (^-^) and I hope these chapters ebbs the anticipation some!  
  
Suicidal Hamster - Yes poor poor inu.. and more disappointments to come for him too! *laughs* Ah.. well here are two new chapters!  
  
Y12blue12 - Yes, I can't stand it when they meet and then all of a sudden, BAM, they are in love!! Doesn't even make for a good storyline. (Not trying ot be mean but.. uh.. yeah..) And as for the pics and Kagome thing is something that will twist the plot bbuuuuuuuutt we'll save that for later kay? I'm glad to answer your reviews so don't worry about being too "forward" I don't mind any questions, etc.! (^_^)  
  
BrownEyesKari -Well some mothers always dress their kids up when there young and can't defend themselves. Basically Inu's mom was just "experimenting" on Poor Yash.. *laughs* Ahh... I love beign a torturous authoress..!  
  
Unknown Beedee - I hope this has some potential to it... or maybe just wishful thinking on my part ne? Hope you liked these chapters...!  
  
Gopher2806 - Deffiantely priceless...! And thank you! Hope you liked this update..! (^.^)  
  
Lord Aries Greymon - Moshi Moshi! (^.^) and your welcome! *pats you on the back* and I'm sure many people appreciate your reviews..! I know I do! And as for Inu being a bigger flirt.. that can be arranged..! (^_~) mwhahaha..*ahem* anyways *blushes* thank you for all the compliments and you don't have to call me "leige" at all... we're ff.net buddies anywho! (~_~) We're equals.. in a computer... kinda.. sense.. ah... alrighty then! "Without further delay, Adeiu. My Friend, 'till the next we meet." (^_^)  
  
Well, that's it for now!! Hope your days are filled with laughter and warm fuzzy feelings! ^_^  
  
Ja mata!!! (R&R!!)  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	4. Banana

~*~  
  
Monday Morning...  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome buried her head in to her pillow, trying to escape Kaoru's calls from downstairs to wake up.  
  
"No...." She moaned. Inuyasha and her had stayed up late last night. She WOULD have gone to bed early but he called her a chicken when she ignored him and his horror movies. No one ever calls Kagome Higurashi a chicken and gets away with it. He had fallen asleep before her, but she was paying the price for winning.  
  
Somehow in sleep delirium, her mind figured her being tired was Inuyasha's fault and she shouldn't have to pay for it. Thus, she didn't have to get up and go to school. Or even wonder why her alarm clock wasn't going off like it was supposed to...  
  
"Kagome, time to wake up...." Inuyasha's voice drifted merrily in to her ears as his footsteps entered the room. She had heard him get up half a hour earlier when Kaoru announced he could have ramen for breakfast.  
  
Damn ramen fanatic.  
  
"Go Away..." She muttered.  
  
The footsteps drew nearer but she ignored them, intent on drifting back in to killing Inuyasha dreamland.  
  
"Sleep well Sunshine?" A husky voice questioned in to her ear. Hot breath danced across her skin and she felt a shiver go down her spine. Her eyes instantly popped open and her hand swinging out in self defense.  
  
Inuyasha fell on to the ground, already nursing a red cheek from her slap. Kagome glared at him glancing to where her alarm clock should be. It wasn't there but a small pile of what used to be a alarm clock was. This combined with his first-thing-in-the-morning lecheries of Inuyasha only fueled her rage.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ouch wench! That hurt you kn----!" Inuyasha rant died in his throat as he stared up at her. Kagome was wide awake, and standing a few feet away from him. Her eyes were glinting in murderous intents as she cracked her knuckles. Her feet were set apart, giving the young woman a threatening appearance even in such a bedraggled state.  
  
"Uh.. Kagome...?" He questioned hesitantly.  
  
"Inuyasha." She started "You better start running right now."  
  
His eyes widened as his face paled. Not waiting to see what would happen, he scrambled to his feet and out the bedroom door, Kagome hot on his heels.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaoru sat calmly on the living room chair, sipping a cup of green tea while reading the morning paper. Several cries and crashes were heard upstairs, but all she did was smile.  
  
'It's just like when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were younger...' She thought with a contented sigh.  
  
"INUYASHA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL FIT RIGHT IN ON VEGGIE TALES STORIES!!!!!!!" Kagome's battle cry came.  
  
Suddenly a white blur zoomed past her, snatching his bag and pushing open the door with a quick  
  
"Bye mom!!"  
  
"Bye sweetie! Have a good day!" She called back as Kagome came running in room. Seeing the door closing, she grabbed a banana off the table as she ran by. Throwing open the front door, and skidding to a stop; her arm pulled back before whipping the fruit across the lawn.  
  
Kaoru watched with a raised eyebrow as a smirk of vengeance lit her lit the girl's lips.  
  
She realized why, when a loud cry of  
  
"OW!!! You stupid bi---!!!" Before the curse could be finished, the teenage girl slammed the door shut and turned to head back upstairs muttering darkly under her breath.  
  
Not a moment later, her youngest son came storming back in to the living room. One hand rubbing a large bump on the back of his head, the other holding the offending banana. He was glaring up the stairs, where Kagome had disappeared to.  
  
Kaoru covered her smile with her hand, watching as Inuyasha plopped on to the couch a pout evident on his face.  
  
Then not five minutes later, of all things to do, he started peeling the banana and took a large bite out it.  
  
Kaoru bit her lip.  
  
'Our pleasant little family...' She thought unreservedly.  
  
~*~  
  
This chapter is short, but I still think it's the greatest part..(*_*) Well, until I have time to update again ne?  
  
BYE!  
  
R&R!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	5. Kagome's Long Lost Relatives

AN- Jeesh it's been so long since I've written anything. -_yawns and stretches_- It seems to take months to get even a good opening paragraph down. (That's because it does. Darn Writer's block). But I'm getting better. As you can see, I finally finished a chapter! -_grins happily_- This is a biiig accomplishment for me. I'm really sorry for it to take so long for me to write, and I can only hope none of you want to kill me (Or at least duct tape me to my computer chair and force me to write). So I hope you enjoy this chapter! -_makes peace sign as she runs to kitchen for Pocky_-

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including Mars.

* * *

**Home Sweet Home **

**Chapter5 - Kagome's Long Lost Relatives**

"I can't believe you threw a banana at me..." Inuyasha muttered, hands interlocked lazily behind his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his 'room mate' practically smoulder in anger. _Although_, he admitted to himself devishily, she was looking VERY good in the new school uniform. It was a simple attire, one he'd seen many times before on the other girls in his school, but it was hundreds of times more appealing on the fury-ridden girl than any other girl he'd seen it on. The plain navy blue blazer and bow tied around her neck over a simple white button-down blouse was unbelievable good-looking on her, hugging her lithe, supple frame. However, his favorite part happened to be the blue pleated skirt that ended mid-thigh. Brushing against smooth, pale flesh every time Kagome took a step. He grinned wickedly. If she only knew what he was thinking right now, she would murder him.

"Well _I _can't believe you broke my alarm clock and woke me up that way." Kagome snapped. Her livid frame was rigid, annoyed at how easily and laguidly Inuyasha was swaggering beside her. Without a care in the world... She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Because she was unbelievable so if her dizzy, light headedness had anything to say about it. Although that could be attributed to anger. She had forgotten what starting a new school would be like, with new faces and new classrooms. It made butterflies swarm in her stomach and legs go rubbery. She was even thankful Inuyasha's outrageous antics and comforting musky scent he had kept her mind preoccupied. But that didn't mean she was any less angry at him.

_Now_, she wondered gravely. _How could she make his death look like an complete accident...?_

"Like that remotely comes close to being even. I was publically humiliation." He balked angrily. She cast her gleaming cobalt gaze on him, locking eyes with him.

A sardonic smile curved her lips.

"Unless you think of the flowerbeds as the 'public,'" She retorted dryly, "I don't think there was too much humiliation going on. Now what you did to _me,_ on the other hand..."

His frown turned in to a smirk rivaling her own.

"If you thought that was bad, you're going to hate today."

Kagome stopped walking as she fixed a glare on him.

"What are you planning?" She demanded.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

She snorted, tilting her chin to a mocking angle.

"That's NOT an answer, you cretin."

He chuckled evilly, only adding to her uneasyness. And his suddenly cheerful disposition wasn't dimmed at all by her obvious name-calling. Something was definitely wrong here... She hadn't known Inuyasha long, but it didn't exactly take a genius to figure out he was up to something.

Which, in this case, he most certainly was.

A long, loud blast of a horn blared behind them, forcing both of them to forecefully clamp their hands over their ears so as not to go deaf.

"Good Morning, Inuyasha!" A merry voice chirped, a shining red convertible pulled up beside them. A handsome boy with dark black hair tied back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, sat behind the wheel, grinning at them behind dark sunglasses. Sitting beside him was a pretty girl with straight black hair pulled up in a high ponytail atop her head, keen forest green eyes glittering happily at the sight of Inuyasha, however they turned distasteful as they fell upon his companion.

Confusion bubbled inside of Kagome. _What was that look for?_ The boy with dark hair who had hit the horn pulled down his sunglasses slightly, to give her the once-over with violet eyes. "Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

Not knowing what else to do seeing as Inuyasha had yet to stop cussing and probably wouldn't pay attention to the conversation at hand for a while, Kagome bowed graciously after a roll of her eyes at the silver-haired boy.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you." She greeted.

The boy's grin broadened and the girl arched an eyebrow.

An idea struck Kagome, and took root as she switched her gaze quickly between the strangers and her room-mate. Since Inuyasha was a little... preoccupied at the moment, she could probably pull it off.

Keeping the evil cackles at bay, she kept her features the perfect image of innocence and naiveity as she inquired, "Are you friends of InuYasha-kun?"

"Why, yes. Yes, we are." He replied, sending her a charming smile. She fought off the urge to blush. _Focus Kagome! Do not be swayed by a handsome man! _She adomished herself. He held out a welcoming hand to her. "I'm Kaze Miroku and this lovely woman sitting beside me is Takami Sango. Are you new here, Higurashi-san?"

"Yes, I am." Looking back at Inuyasha to make sure he wasn't paying attention yet, she continued, thanking the gods she had taken the care to learn about Inuyasha's older sibling and his past. "I just moved here from Osaka, and was fortunate enough to meet Inuyasha-kun last week. Since we're attending the same school, he was kind enough to offer to show me around."

"'_Kind'_ is not the word for it." Sango muttered, shaking her head as she shot a glare the silver-haired boy.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Sango offered her a weak smile. "But I'd be weary of Inu's intentions if I were you."

"But he's seems kind enough." She mumbled cutely, a hand fisted to her chin. "And since he looks so much like my elder brothers, I thought it would be okay to trust him…."

"You're older brothers looks like Inuyasha…?" Miroku echoed in surprise.

Kagome nodded eagerly.

"Yes... well, half-brothers I should say. We had different mothers. But my memory of them might be a bit unreliable. I haven't seen them since I was adopted from the orphanage when I was six and they were left behind."

"Orphanage...?" Sango gulped, eyes wide. "Higurashi-san "

"Please, call me Kagome."

"Kagome-san." Sango amended. "Do you by chance… remember their names?"

Kagome tapped her chin in feigned thought.

"Yes, I remember calling the eldest fluffy but his real name was Sesshoumaru. I don't remember the other one's name though." She sighed heavily. "I always wish I had a picture of them to remember them by. But it was so long ago and I was so little.. Although an address of their new familes would have been better."

Daring a glance upwards, she saw they had pale faces and were glancing nervously at each other again.

"God damn it, Miroku!" Inuyasha stalked forward, finally deciding to join the conversation. "Are you trying to make me go deaf..!"

"Inuyasha…" Miroku interrupted, violet eyes wide. "Have you... by chance.."

The teenager was having trouble asking.

"What?"

Miroku swallowed.

"You haven't… done anything with Ms. Higurashi, have you?"

Inuyasha grinned, shooting her an vengeful look. She feigned suspicion, but she was fighting a losing battle on holding back her laughter. This will definitely be vindication.

"Why, yes I have. In fact-" He edged away from her as she made a threatening step forward, daring him to continue. "-We slept together last night."

Inuyasha waited for an outraged denial of Kagome and even a catcall from Miroku, but neither happened. Seeing Kagome slap a hand over her mouth, sounding as if she was choking and the queasy looks on his friend's faces, he asked hesitantly,

"What am I missing..?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said faintly. "You slept with your _sister_…"

A moment of silence before a loud,

"WHAT!"

* * *

I'm beginning to realize I have a very twisted sense of humor. Heh, poor Inu. -_shakes head empathetically as she struggles not to laugh_- Well, please tell me how much you loved/hated this chappie!

And in farewell, thank you to all my faithful fans and reviewers! you got me back at the desk trying to write, which finally produced this. -_Glomps each and every one of you_- Thank you so much for your support!

And to **Rin Rez**, I don't mind getting email address at all. Feel Free! (Mine's IStalkFluffy yahoo .com although I might have to reactivate it since it's been so long since I've checked it... -_sweatdrops_-) And to **Lord Aries Greymon**- I'll try making it longer next time! -_smiles in determination_- And I love Solaris & Ryona Greymon. -_laughs_- Such nice characters, they are.

And much thanks to ISpikedThePunch, Minakane, Kate, SilverStarGazing, Fangirl2.0 (digitized, love it.), lilo, LiLpSyChOsPaZ (Hehheh, got to love that name), CrazyBlade, Meepi, xBitterSweet, Everfree, Lucifer's garden, Kimiku, Thee Sadistic (hah hah), deadly thorn, KagInuLove, Gopher2806 (The joke in your review wasn't bad at all! ), Saiyouthelover, Unknown Beedee, Y12blue12, and Kyrilliz.

lol and I always find it so amusing just to read everybody's reviews and their creative username.

Well, til next time! Bye! -_smiles and waves happily_-

Miko Angel


End file.
